


It's a Bird!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Harley and Joker see something in the sky and then fight a hero!
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	It's a Bird!

Harley Quinn saw a bird in the sky.

"Wow, a bird!" she said.

"Yes, that is a bird, Harley," Joker said. "Good job."

"I knew it was a bird!" Harley said. She was angry and thought Joker was making fun of her.

Then it turned out that it wasn't a bird after all. It was Superman!

"I'm here to defeat you!" Superman said. Then he punched them really hard and they flew into a building.

"Not today, Superman!" Harley Quinn said. She pulled out kryptonite and punched him back with it in her hand. Superman hit a building and was knocked out.

"We won!" Harley said.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you," Joker said.

"It's okay," Harley said.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
